Romeo and Cinderella
by Infinities Lover
Summary: You gave me your hand, holding a collar for me. Take me away my Romeo...


**Yua: **Barf...Alright alright, don't look at me like that. I promise this is just a one-shot!

**Endraya:** Are you sure? Cause you haver this one thing from long ago that you're not sure what to so with...

**Yua:** Shut up! That's only cause I can't choose between Gray or Loke! . Should Lucy forgive Loke or side with Gray?! I DON'T KNOW! .

**Endraya:** Sure, sure.

**Yua:** Shut up...Where's Lucio anyway? Normally he sticks to you like glue.

**Endraya:** Ahh...He um...Didn't want to be apart of a sappy 'fairy tale' story. What I find funny is that the show you don't own is called 'Fairy Tail' and he'll be apart of anything else, but not this. But then again it's pure romance based off of a Vocaloid video you like...Rin and Len...SO cute~!

**Yua:** This could easily be you and Lucio, Raya, so don't push your luck right now. I could even make it a depressing ending for you two! CAUSE I OWN YA! So NAH! XP

**Endraya:** Kyah~! *runs off to find Lucio and hide behind him* R-read and r-review before she messed up this wonderful idea and puts me and Lucio in it...!

**Yua:** Raya get back here! Lucio can't hide you!

**Endraya:** Eep!

**Yua:** If you wanna know the song the Italic words come from, go on YouTube and search Rin and Len Romeo and Cinderella!

.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.

**Summary:** 'You gave me your hand, holding a collar for me. Take me away, my Romeo...'

**Pairing:** Natsu x Lucy

**Genre:** Romance, AU

**Rating:** T for language and suggested themes

.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.

_**~ Romeo and Cinderella ~**_

_"Don't let my romance become Juliet's tragedy romance. Take me away from here. I'm feeling like it..."_

Lucy Heartphilia sat calmly on the edge of her large beautifully made four poster bed. She was wearing a dark red and black night gown that barely covered her thighs, with thin straps holding up the top.

The blonde had a very, very small smile present on her face as she stared at the male sitting on the railing of her balcony.

_"Goodnight, Papa and Mama. Hope you have good dreams. It's time for the adults to have a sleep."_

Natsu Dragneel moved off the balcony, slowly walking towards the blonde. He pushed her onto her back, climbing on top of her. He took a piece of candy from the bag he had with him and placed a caramell in her mouth.

With a delicate blush, she sucked on the finger that was in her mouth. Natsu grinned, before leaning down to kiss her.

When the blonde needed air, she broke away from the kiss, breathing deeply. Her lover didn't stop though. As she wrapped her arms tight around him, he trailed kisses down her neck, sucking at her one tender spot.

She moaned softly, hissing a breath he bit down. After that, he continued to trail kisses and love nips across her whole body, making her squeal softly with her love for him.

When he finally stopped, her night gown was wrinkled on her body, her hair a mess, a deep blush on her face, as Natsu held himself up above her, laughing slightly at her face.

_"If it's you, I'll show you everything..."_

The bell rang, signaling the end of school.

The two lovers embraced, holding to each other tightly, knowing they didn't have much time left together. The young blonde wanted to cry.

This was what their love looked like. Stolen moments at school, and hidden meetings at night.

Looking up at her pink hair lover, she kissed him quickly before breaking their embrace.

Natsu held onto her, until all that he held was her hand. He watched her run off, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind behind her, holding her hand until that too slipped from his grasp. He sighed, watching her still as she stepped into the limo her family demands she rides to and from anywhere. He watched as the damn car, drove away, taking his lover away.

_"I want to run away like Juliet, but don't call me with that name. That's right, we're to be bounded."_

_"Say do you want to live together?"_

Lucy leaned against the wall, sobbing. Nothing was working out right.

She hated having to love like this. In secret. It was horrible.

It was then that Natsu found her. It broke his heart to see his lover like this. He quickly moved so he was in front of her. Leaning over the blonde, he gathered her up, into his arms, holding her tight.

_"I promise I'll be a good girl tomorrow. Just for now, please forgive me."_

The blonde was once again dressed in her bold red and blck night gown. Her lover sat behind her, tugging at the strap. She blushed, staring at him from the corner of her eyes.

He laughed, teasing her as he moved.

_Lucy smiled, alongside her lover, Natsu. She had finally won him in, getting him to agree to the idea of meeting her parents._

_It wasn't that Natsu hadn't wanted to meet them, but he knew how strict and uptight her family was. But he loved her. So he agreed._

_He smiled politely at his lover's parents, hoping they would accept him._

_The blonde was smiling in happiness. Everything seemed fine. Her mother hadnt said anything, but then again, she normally didn't. Her father on the other hand, didn't look to happy, but hadn't done anything-_

_There was a loud smack, and Natsu fell down to the ground, his head pushed to the side, a large red welt on his cheek._

_Lucy's eyes widened, tears instantly falling from her large brown eyes. Moving instantly, she ran to him, kneeling beside him. She cried, clutching onto him._

_His hand rested on top of her head, trying to reassure her, he was alright._

_Her father dragged her up, away from him. She screamed, pulling against his tight grip on her arm._

_Natsu was picked up, and thrown out the door. He stood under the doorway, staring at Lucy as she was dragged away, a scared look in her tearful eyes._

_"You gave me your hand, holding a collar for me. Take me away my Romeo..."_

Lucy tackled him in a tight embrace, kissing him fiercely on the mouth.

Natsu looked around as he snuck into the function his lover told him about the other day. He needed to find the blonde and quick, before he was discovered by her father.

It was the blonde who saw him first. She let out a soft gasp, before sneaking a quick peak at her mother and father. They weren't paying any attention to her, so she snuck away, quickly.

As she hurriedly approached him, he spotted her, making her way towards him as well. When they met, he looked around quickly, before dragging her off into a darkened corner in the hallway, where no one could see them.

The second they were alone, the blonde reached up and kissed him. He kissed her back, quickly, wanting to savor this moment. They knew to cherish these moments, never knowing when they'd be put to an end.

It was the heavy bell rang, that they finally broke apart.

The blonde gasped, whirling around to try and catch a glimpse at the giant clock in the ballroom. The bells were chiming 12.

Her eyes widened, and she made to run, trying to get to her parents before they realized she was gone, stumbling, leaving her shoe behind.

_"I'll leave my glass shoe, so find me soon ok? Before my nightmare disturbs us."_

Natsu ran after her, catching her arm, memories of the two of them together and alone, flowing through their heads.

How they snuck secret glances at each other in the middle of class, then looking away quickly before they were caught. How they would embrace each other and share a kiss before Lucy would have to run off.

How they tried to spend every night, locked in each other's embrace.

_"Would you try looking into my heart? It's filled with desire isn't it?"_

As Natsu sat at the end of her bed, Lucy in the middle, he blushed looking away slightly, as memories consumed them both.

How Lucy would sit underneath the giant tree at lunch, leaning her head against Natsu's shoulder, a book laying forgotten in her lap. Them sitting in class taking turns staring at each other, working together on assignments. How her father slapped him, when she went to introduce Natsu to make him publically her lover.

Natsu blushed looking down. before taking a breath looking off to the side as he presented her with a small case. He opened it, revealing a small simple, yet elegant ring.

Lucy gasped, startled, her hand covering her mouth.

_"What should I do? At this rate, I'd let you down. But I'm greedy like Papa and Mama who live with it like usual. That's right, it's best right? I accept my fate."_

Her hand lifted slowly, inching towards the ring, but she hesitated. She tried to think what she should do.

She loved Natsu, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but at the same time...How could she leave her family? She loved despite what they did to her lover.

The next night, as Lucy stod by the doors to her balcony she heard a soft voice. Slowly she walked towards the railing, and smiled softly when she saw Natsu, holding his arms out to catch her.

She laughed softly, and jumped down, falling into his arms, as they landed together on the ground.

It was late morning when Mr and Mrs. Heartphilia entered their daughter's room with worry. Normally she would've been up by now.

As soon as the bedroom door opened, Mrs. Heartphilia's eyes widened, her hands going up to clutch her hair. Mr. Heartphilia stared in shock and anger at the sight before him on his daughter's bed.

The bed was a mess, only a piece of paper with an apple holding it there remained.

_"Romeo and Cinderella"_

.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::..:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.

**Yua:** OMG! Do you know how hard it was to write this?! NO DIALOGUE! . Never done that before!

**Endraya:** Yua's sorry if it seems kinda bad.

**Yua:** Yeah, I took a shot at something new...Tell me what you think! And you should really watch the video! SO KAWAII~!

**Lucio:** Please review...I didn't want to be here, but since Yua owns me, she made me show up...

**Endraya:** Luc! Hi~!

**Yua:** Review minna! Quick before they start making out! *runs off*


End file.
